


Are You Happy?

by Jufli



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jufli/pseuds/Jufli
Summary: Nico & Percy are in a relationship but Nico isn't that comfortable with touching and he seems distant. Percy is worried that he's not happy.





	Are You Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and I hope you'll enjoy it!  
> My grammar isn't the best since English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes! When you find some, let me know.  
> Lots of love xx

Nico wasn't the type of a person who would randomly take your hand in his or sneak up on you to give you a surprise kiss. Especially not in public. PDA just wasn't his thing. Despite the facts he was in a happy relationship. It took a lot of awkwardness, shy glances and misunderstandings to get them where they were now but Nico didn't regret a single thing.

The relationship between the two boys, one with sea-green eyes and messy jet black hair, the other with dark brown eyes and shaggy black hair, was fairly new. They've been together only for a month but they've been beating around the bush for much longer. 

Nico was hesitant to any kind of physical contact at first, but over the month he grew more comfortable with Percy. Although he still wasn't quite there yet.  
Percy understood and he wasn't bothered by that, or at least Nico thought so.

However the boy with olive skin was oblivious to the hurt expressions that covered Percy's face whenever he pulled away too quickly, when he didn't return a hug immediately, when he didn't want to cuddle.

Percy understood, he really did, but he couldn't shake off the disappointment. He was naive enough to think that he could change the way things were. Sometimes he wondered if Nico even wanted this. He used to think that this was what he desired but he was beginning to think otherwise.

With a sigh he sat down on the bed inside of his cabin and put his head in his hands. No, he was being ridiculous. Nico surely wanted this relationship, he wanted _him._ But did he really? Percy shook his head, trying to get all this negative thoughts and insecurities out of his head, but it wasn'tt really working. 

It only caused that he missed his boyfriend standing in the doorway looking at him with a slight worry in his eyes. He closed the door behind him and sat down next to Percy who felt it and looked up.

"Percy?" Nico spoke up softly.

"Oh, hey, Nico," he responded, trying to place a happy expression on his face. But the smile never reached his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing," he shook his head.

"Come on, I know you. You can tell me."

The fake smile dropped off his face and there was no answer for a while but Nico didn't push him. Percy was contemplating whether to say something or not but Nico sounded so sincere that he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Are you happy, Nico?" he asked quietly, looking down at his hand.

"Wh- What?" this startled the younger boy. It was far from what he was expecting.

"You heard."

"Yeah, but... what do you mean? Do yo-"

"Nico, are you happy in this relationship?" he cut him off.

Nico shook his head in disbelief. "Of course I'm happy. Why would you even ask me something like that?"

He shrugged. "I just... I don't know. It's stupid, you're right," he said, standing up.

Nico stood up as well and grabbed his wrist. "Percy, tell me," he demanded.

He pulled away and a hurt expression crossed Nico's features. Percy didn't notice, just like his boyfriend never did. He ran a hand through his hair and inhaled sharply.

"Look, I know you don't really like when people touch you and I know it's not fair from me but I just.. I hoped I could change that. I hoped that maybe you wouldn't pull away everytime I reach out for your hand or that you wouldn't be so distant when we lay on the bed and that maybe, just maybe, you would..ugh," he groaned frustratedly, "I don't know."

"Percy," Nico looked at the other boy sadly. How did he not notice? It hurt him to see Percy like this. There was nothing else he wanted more than to make this boy in front of him happy.

"I- I didn't know it affected you this much. I'm sorry, I just..I guess it's just a force of habit. I'm just not used to this, it's all new to me. But I like it when you hug me," he took a step forward, "I like it when you kiss me," another step, "I like it very much," he finished and softly placed his lips on Percy's. 

Both of them closed their eyes and let the kiss took away the ache of their hearts. They pulled away and leaned against each other, foreheads pressed together.

"It's gonna be different now. I'm gonna be so clingy you won't be able to get rid of me," Nico smirked and earned a small chuckle from Percy.

"You better," he replied.


End file.
